


Without Recourse

by antigrav_vector



Series: Bingo - Western AU [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Crossover, Get Together, M/M, Multiverse, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: The morning after, everyone's feeling the aftereffects of their celebrations. Steve picks that moment to ask Tony how he's getting home. Tony... doesn't like thinking about it. He's pretty well stuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the "Rube Goldberg machine" prompt on my bingo card. Betaed by the lovely [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan). <3

Though the party had gone on long into the night, Tony hadn't missed Senior's departure with the sheriff fairly early on. He'd had his guesses as to why they'd left so early, too. That toast of Jan's and the whole town's approval, however oblique, of the relationship might have finally been enough to get them to stop pining and do something about their mutual feelings.

He hadn't had much time to think about it, though. Jan had cornered him shortly afterward to tell him that Carol wanted his opinion on both the defenses they'd planned and those they'd implemented. 

That discussion had taken them long enough that Tony realised it had to be nearer midnight than dusk, if not later. They'd hashed out everything either of them could think of to suggest, though, and Tony was confident that the town itself would be secure. Even so, he intended to suit up and help, if it was needful.

By the time he made it to his borrowed bed -- this time at Jan's -- he felt like he could easily sleep for a week, but it wasn't to be. A knock at his door woke him at mid-morning followed by Jan's voice. "Up and at 'em! Breakfast is waiting downstairs!"

Forcing himself upright with a yawn and a long tired stretch that had his shoulders protesting the night spent sleeping outside, Tony dressed as best he could. His tshirt and jeans were starting to show the fact that he'd been wearing them for days. Making a face at them first, he pulled them on and did what he could to wash his face with the water in the bowl someone had left there. It was enough that he could dip his hands in it and clean his face. It served to refresh him a little, and he was glad it was there.

He made it down to the main room of the saloon in time to find a row of plates waiting on the bar, still warm. Not about to say no to an offer like that, Tony sat down and dug in. Normally, he wouldn't accept food he hadn't either seen prepared or whose chef he trusted implicitly, but Jan was clearly honest. She and the Sheriff were a matched set, in that respect.

A few minutes later, Senior stumbled into the room, his hair askew and clothing rumpled, as though he'd first had a very nice make out session and then fallen asleep fully dressed.

Tony found himself feeling a surprising lack of envy at the thought. A twist of wistfulness, sure, as he wondered why he and his own Steve had never hit it off like these two, but on the whole he was happy to think they might have finally taken a hint.

Senior dropped heavily down into the chair beside him and slumped forward to cross his arms on the table and bury his face in the crook of his right elbow with a loud groan.

"Feeling your age, old man?" Tony teased him.

Senior muttered a string of curses into his sleeve before raising his head and glaring blearily at him. "Why couldn't you be a decent fellow and have a hangover like the rest of us," he muttered grouchily.

Tony smirked at him. "Because I only had time to drink the one shot of whiskey before Carol cornered me to talk over the town defenses for a couple of hours." 

They sat in silence for a while, as Tony ate and Senior tried to find a way to open his eyes without succumbing to the way the light was paining him.

By the time he'd succeeded, the sheriff had come down to join them, looking equally mussed, if less hungover. He took the seat and plate next to Senior, who leaned into him until their shoulders were pressed together. It was kind of cute, Tony had to admit.

And, yeah, they'd obviously finally talked. And, well, they'd likely 'talked' a bit as well.

It took a while for the silence to break.

"Junior," the sheriff opened, "have you worked out how you're getting home?"

"With a Rube Goldberg machine," Tony joked.

"Sounds fancy," Steve replied, deadly serious, and Tony realised he'd missed the reference.

Suddenly feeling almost homesick, Tony shook his head. "It's an expression at home. Basically means I'm not sure. I don't have access to the parts I need, and the type of energy source I'd need to actually send myself through is also impossible to find, here. I'm stuck until someone from home can find me."


End file.
